Twilight Hour of Mossad
by Pixie is dangerous
Summary: What happens when Kate gets shot, and a stranger joins the team? Will the Mossad kill everyone just to get Gibbs? Rated T just to be safe . Third in the Add a line series


**A/N: Here we go again :-) Another story from the NCIS Wiki members :-D Hints of Twiligt and Kill Ari . **

**I wanna thank: Sorgiña, Ziva.and.Abby.Rock, Abbiefan1, Agentlucy, Silmann13, MargyW, Gibbs'Understudy, NCISlover161, Appreciator and Ferneberga.**

**So here the story, as all the other story in the add a line series there mistakes. So hope you enjoy the story.**

(Kate): Wauw, I never thought I'd heard that comment before... (Bang)  
(Gibbs): "KATIE!!"  
(Kate): Owwww! (Gibbs): You okay? (Kate): Do I look ...  
(Ari - muttering to himself) "Damn you Gibbs you're blocking my view!" (McGee) "Boss! I've picked up Ari, he's 40º north of where you are on the roof" (Gibbs) "Down you two! You see him Tony?"  
(DiNozzo): See him boss. (Gibbs): Take him down. NOW! _Bang, bang_ (Tony): Got him boss...  
(Gibbs) Well done Tony! I owe you one. (Gibbs) it's okay Boss, just doin' my job (Kate) Tell you what I'll invite you both to dinner once Ducky gives me the OK  
(Back at the Navy yard) (Ducky): Caitlin dear? You are free to go. (Kate): Thank you Ducky. (turning to Gibbs and Tony) Come on you two, I'll buy dinner..  
(As the three enter the squad room about to go out for dinner they look up to see the elevator doors open and someone step out)...  
(Stranger) I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs. (Gibbs): That's me. and who are you? (Stranger): Ziva. Ziva David...  
(Gibbs)...And what do you want Miss David?...  
(Ziva): I was sent here to stop you killing Ari Haswari. (Gibbs): That's too late now. Ari's lying down stairs cut open...  
(Ziva) "I can see that--(pause)--we need to talk--privately."  
(Gibbs): Fine. (_they stepped inside the elevator and pushed the emergency button)_ (Ziva): Well, I don't know if you know already, but I wasn't just sent here to stop you from killing Ari, but also to be a new member on your team...

(Gibbs) If that's meant to be a joke, I'm not impressed. (hitting the button again - then doors opened) DiNozzo arrest this woman and leave in interrogation room 1 with a guard. (DiNozzo) On it boss!  
(Ziva) "Wait--(pulls out ID) I am Mosaad on loan to NCIS. Your director Shepard is aware of this. Please take me to her."  
(Gibbs) Director Shepard? We've got a new director?..  
(Ziva) Jenniffer Shephard is your director is she not? When we met in Tel-Aviv, she told be to come here and stop this. That she would--how do you Americans say it? Ah yes, vouch for me."  
(Gibbs): If we're talking 'bout the same Jennifer Shepard, I'll have to laugh...  
(Jen) Unhand her Special Agent Gibbs! (Gibbs) What?!  
(Ziva) "Maybe this will explain, she gave me a letter addressed to you. As you can both see, (looks at Jen and Gibbs) it is sealed, I have not opened it"--(hands letter to Gibbs.) (Tony) "What do you want me to do with her boss?" (Gibbs) "Nothing for now. (to Ziva) follow me." Jeniffer Shephard followed them.  
(Tony) Any idea what's going on Probie? (McGee) Nope! I know as much as you do.  
(Kate) I swear I've seen her somewhere before...m**  
**(Ducky appears): That's Jennifer Shepard, Gibbs' girlfriend in Paris. (Tony) So what happened Ducky? (Ducky) She sent him a Dear John letter (Tony) Oh!!  
(Kate) How about that Ziva girl do you know her?  
(Tony) Nope! She just barged in here and started ordering a Gibbs about (Kate) Oh boy! she's gonna be just so popular with Gibbs...  
(Tony) Oh I can't wait! (McGee) Hey look they're coming back! (Kate) And Gibbs looks pissed! Everyone scatter (they all move toward their desks and Ducky moves back to his room when Abby bounds in)...  
(Abby) Hey Gibbs! You were right the bastard you shot on the roof, had used a "Kate", good job McGee intercepted him so you and Tony could get him (Tony) Abs shut up! (Abby) Tony!! It's important information (Tony puts a hand over her mouth) Not now Abs, I'll explain later (Gibbs) Tony's right Abs..  
(Abby looks bewildered) "Okayyyy, I'll be in the lab if anyone wants to know this ( holds up a report) _very_ important, you need to know it _now_ information." With a pout on her face, Abby turned and went 

back to the lab.  
(Gibbs looking very pissed off) DiNozzo, Todd, McGee this is Ziva David a Mossad liaison officer who will be working with us. (DiNozzo) Why Boss? (Gibbs) Conference room DiNozzo!  
(Kate) Actually now that I think about it, Ziva, I think I've seen you somewhere before. Where do you live? (McGee) Well as Mossad is Israeli, Kate...  
(Kate) I'm aware of that McGee. But Ziva has been living somewhere around DC (Ziva) Very observant Kate, but obviously not good enough to stay with the Secret Service, yes?  
(Kate) I quit, _actually_. But seriously... have you lived here long?  
(Ziva) I have been here a while... (Kate) Wait! How did you know I was in the secret service?  
(Ziva): Well, I have my sources. (Kate): How. Did. You. Know. I. Was. In. The. Secret. Service!? (Tony): You'd better answer the lady miss David.  
(Ziva) "If you must know, the Mossad likes to know their friends as well as their enemies. We have a file on each of you. For instance, I know that Special Agent McGee has a sister named Sarah. And that Special Agent--"(Gibbs) "That's enough!" Here in this agency, we try to maintain our own personal lives outside the office. You could step on some toes if you are not careful". (Ziva--confused expression) "I would not step on anyone's foot, and if I did, are they not wearing shoes to protect their toes?" (Gibbs) "Never mind, just keep your information to yourself for now."  
(Ziva) I hope Ari did not hurt any of you...did he?  
(Kate) She's joking right Gibbs? (Tony) Kate calm down. Ow! (rubs his side where Kate just dug her elbow) (Kate) I demand to know what's going on. You said we were family Gibbs! (Tony) I warned you Boss..  
(Tony) Kate has attitude problems. (Gibbs) Well ...  
(Gibbs) Kate conference room. DiNozzo hold the fort! (Tony) On it Boss! (Ziva) So why is she like that? (Tony) You really don't know Zee-Vah!? Probie explain to the Mossad  
(Ziva) "Oi Tony... yes you Mr Dinozzo..you explain now..."(Tony) "Well your lovely friend Mr Haswari and Kate had a bit of an...well lets say..on and off relationship.. (Kate) "TONY get here now...miss David don´t listen to him!"  
(Ziva) Ari never told me he had something like that.  
(Kate) Just how well did you know Ari? (Ziva) He was my brother. (Kate) You're joking right. (Gibbs+Tony) Sorry Katie but it's true...  
(Kate) "I didn't know. Ziva, this must be very hard for you. I don't know what to say."  
(McGee) "Well Ari shot at Kate on a rooftop a couple of weeks back and very nearly killed her. So what do you have to say about that, eh? Gibbs and Tony were up on the roof with her"  
(Ziva) "Kate, I am glad you were not seriously hurt or worse. Ari was out of control. That's why I was sent to stop him. I did not know exactly how I was going to accomplish that. I was going to try talking to him first, but I knew in my heart that it would do no good." (Gibbs) "At least now you don't have to worry about it anymore. By the way, where did Jen go? She has a lot of explaining to do."  
(Cynthia) Special Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard told me to inform you that she would be out for the rest of the day, and that if anything urgent cropped up to talk directly with SecNav (Gibbs) Did she say why or where she was going? (Cynthia) I'm not at liberty to say... (Gibbs) DiNozzo take Cynthia to Interrogation Room 1 now  
(Cynthia) "No, Agent Gibbs, I'm not going...eh...don't touch me Agent DiNozzo! I'm not going anywhere!"  
(Gibbs) "DiNozzo, let her go. She's right she is just following orders like the rest of us." He threw his hands up and said, "I still want to know how and when Jen managed to become Director. This whole day has been crazy! I'm afraid to find out what might be next. Okay, everyone get back to work." Turning to Ziva he said, "There is an unused desk next to McGee you can use." Then to everyone, "I will be back in about an hour. In the meantime, DiNozzo, you're in charge.  


(Tony) On it boss! (Cynthia) I shall be filing a complaint to Human Resources and Internal Affairs for this Special Agent Gibbs (Tony) I beg your pardon Cynthia, but Gibbs only said you were following orders, right Kate, Probie, Zee-Vah! (Kate+McGee+Ziva) Absolutely Tony (Cynthia) You're all as bad as he is (Tony) Who Cynthia? (she storms back to her office frustrated)  
(frustrated and yelling back at them) "Who do you think Agent DiNozzo? Agent Gibbs of course and who thinks he is running this Agency, but boy...do I have news for him!"  
(Tony) Are you threatening a federal agent Cynthia? (Cynthia) What do you think? (Tony) Special Agent Todd Miss Summers is under arrest for threatening Special Agent Gibbs take her to Interrogation Room 1 (Kate) On it Special Agent DiNozzo (Cynthia) Take your hands off me (Kate) Resisting arrest and attacking a federal agent, tsk, tsk (clips on the cuffs)  
Special Agent Leroy Gibbs arrived just at that moment. (Gibbs) "DiNozzo! What in blazes is going on?" (Tony) Cynthia threatened a Federal Agent boss." (Gibbs)"Who did she threaten?" (Tony)"Me, then Kate." (Gibbs) "I have two questions. Did she strike either of you, and did you read her her rights" (Tony) No to the first, and not yet to the second." (Gibbs) "Damn it DiNozzo, I leave you in charge for a little less than an hour, and you go and piss off the woman who forwards your payroll to SECNAV! Kate, remove those cuffs now!" With cuffs off Cynthia rubs her wrists. "Cynthia, Gibbs said evenly as he could, don't say anything else, just go home. We will talk about this tomorrow with Director Shephard. Cynthia nodded her head and without a word, left the room.  
Gibbs looked at Tony and Kate, disapproval obvious on his face. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?"  
(Kate) "But Gibbs, she also threatened you...said you think that you're running the Agency!  
"I'm a big boy, Kate. I do not need you and DiNozzo's misguided attempts to protect me."  
(Tony) "That's the point Gibbs, you weren't here, and I did what I considered necessary at the time, but of course if you can't trust me" (Gibbs) "DiNozzo, that's not what I meant and you know damn well I trust you so stop pouting!" (Ziva) "But Tony is what you call a block off the chip, yes?" (Kate) "It's a chip off the old block, Ziva and you're right" (Gibbs+Tony): "What?! Women!!"  
When Jennifer Shephard arrived the next morning, the only words she said was, "Gibbs, upstairs."  
He found her sitting with her hands folded at what had been Tom Morrow's desk. He had passed an obviously still perturbed Cynthia in the outer office. She merely looked at him and went back to typing. "First things first" said Jen, "Tom Morrow has been reassigned. It's not important where right now. SECNAV has appointed me as Director. I know it's going to take some getting used to. It will be for me as well. I plan to make no changes for the moment, other than the addition of Ziva to your team. As for Ziva, she is very bright and has skills that you are going to find very valuable." Secondly, Cynthia and I have talked, and she has no intentions of filing any charges if none are filed against her. I have convinced her--I think, that it was one big misunderstanding. That is what is was am I right Agent Gibbs?"  
(Gibbs) Obviously Jen. (Jen) Good, go, get back to work! (Gibbs smiles and heads out) Yes Ma'am!  
Just before he left the office, Gibbs turned to Jen and said, "By the way, congratulations on your promotion. I suppose that means a raise, so you can buy lunch." Then he was out the door before she could reply. She just sat there with a smile on her face for a moment, then buzzed the outer office. "Get me SECNAV Cynthia."  
Then to herself, "This is going to be a bumpy ride Jen-- yes sir, a bumpy ride."  
Expectant faces turned towards Gibbs as he approached. (Tony) "What did she say Boss?" (Gibbs) "Both sides withdraw charges. I think the Director managed to convince Cynthia that she'd overstepped the mark, and of course I said we'd back down if no charges were brought. However, we're going to have to put up with Ziva" (Kate muttered) "Talk about being caught between the devil and the deep blue see!" (Gibbs) "Did you say something Agent Todd?" (Kate) "Er no Gibbs, I ..."  
(Gibbs) Good Kate, now back to work. (Tony+McGee+Kate+Ziva): But...  


(Gibbs) "But what?" (Tony) "Why has Morrow been re-assigned and Ziva made to join us if she's Ari's brother? (Gibbs) "I'll tell you when I find out. But for now back to work"  
(McGee) Uh...Boss...well...I think... (Gibbs) Spit it out McGee!!  
(Tony) "What Probie's trying to say Boss, is that, this entire situation is anything but normal, in fact Abby would consider it hinky. Why? Well (A) Ziva is Ari's sister, (B) Ari tried to murder Kate, (C) Ari's dead and Morrow's reassigned without word, (D) Shepard walks in as if she owned the place and no explanations, (E)...  
(Kate whispers to McGee in the background) I didn't know he could recite the alphabet. (McGee) Just wait for it he ain't got to (F) yet. (Tony) We have no case to concentrate on so there is no work to be done, (F)... (McGee) Damn! (Kate) Ha!  
(Gibbs) " I see your point. In that case, everybody take out a a dozen cold cases each, and see if we can close some of them asap"  
(Tony) "Boss, I think the newcomer Ziva and the Probie can handle the cold cases, 'coz ...uh...boss... I think as the Senior Field Agent here I'm the most experienced to investigate the circumstances surrounding the new Director and you know, and like I said the entire situation and..."  
(Gibbs) "Good thinking Tony! You Kate use your profiler skills, and let's see if the three of us can come up trumps with something"  
Jennifer Shepard comes down the stairs. "May I have everyone's attention please? I know you all have a lot of questions, and I am afraid, I don't have all of the answers. Not yet anyway. As to what happened to Tom Morrow, I have no idea. Six months ago, I was in Los Angeles and was contacted by SECNAV. I was ordered to Israel, and I spent most of the time since then in that country. I was to pick a Mossad agent to act as a liaison between that agency and ours. I spent months interviewing and evaluating candidates. The cream came to the top so to speak, and Ziva David was chosen. I understand that sometime in the near future, we may send one or more of our people to work with them. When I arrived back in the States, I was summoned to the Department of the Navy headquarters. I was told simply that Tom was being re-assigned, and that I would be the temporary, if not permanent Director. Now, if anyone wants to talk to me one on one, my door is open. That's all."  
(Tony) "It's getting hinkier by the minute boss" (Gibbs) "Too damn right it is DiNozzo. What do you say Kate?" (Kate) "One, I think Shepard's holding out on us, why? I don't know. As for David, I don't quite know what to make of her, but something's definitely not right. Any luck with Fornell?" (Gibbs) "Meeting him for lunch. Tony you play possum and use your charm on David or Shepard, whichever works" (Tony) "On it boss!" (Kate) "What about me Gibbs?" (Gibbs) "See if your Secret Service colleagues can give us something, whatever"  
Meanwhile Ziva's narrowing her eyes watching the group of agents before her from her desk and whispering to herself: _You're a bunch of stupid idiots! Don't worry Ari, I'll bring them all down for hurting you, I was sent here to stop them from killing you and I failed, but we'll get our revenge, I promised, even if I have to kill...  
_Gibbs eyed Ziva narrowly. "Tony, Kate. Watch that one closely. I don't trust her. She has the eyes of a killer."  
(Tony) "My thoughts too, and somehow I think this one woman my charms aren't going to work on, whatever I try. Any suggestions Katie?" (Kate) "Nope, except that I have the same feelings as you two. And Tony tread carefully, she's the kind that would kill you in your sleep and not bat an eye" (Tony) "You sure know how to comfort a guy! But you're right, wish me luck" (Gibbs) "Wait Tony! Get Abs to fix you with a GPS even if Ducky has to put it under the skin somewhere" (Kate) "Yeah 'coz if you ever describe me as a Shiatzu or whatever dog, you'll be singing soprano" (Tony) "You're all heart Katie"  
(Kate, privately to Gibbs later that day) "Of course we still don't know what she is up to if anything, but we are right in being cautious with this one. One of the agents I worked with in the Secret Service is familiar with Miss David. He says she is a trained assassin, and that almost any object can become a 

deadly weapon in her hands. He even joked that she could probably kill you with a paper clip." (Gibbs) "I want someone watching her at all times until we know if she is friend or foe"  
(Kate) Well who? You've already got Tony on an assignment, I really don't think McGee's up to the job, don't even think of askin' me her brother tried to kill me, you... well you're you, Abby is... (Gibbs) We could use Abby. (Kate) Good idea.  
(Tony back with GPS inserted subcutaneously) "Do you think it's wise to use Abby? I mean she's a forensic scientist not an agent, besides if anything happened to Abs,... doesn't bear thinking about" (Gibbs) "We have no option Tony, plus she's unlikely to raise any suspicions, and we'll get her GPS-ed same as you" (Kate) "Good idea Gibbs, Tony?" (Tony) "Yeah! OK"... (Ziva) "Why are you sending me to Canterbury?" (Tony+Kate) "It's sent to Coventry, Zee-Vah..".  
Later when they were alone Tony said, "Boss, what about Fornell. You think maybe he could help us keep tabs on our Israeli friend? I know you two are rivals, but this deal with Abby getting involved still has me worried. I mean yeah she's smart, but sort of naive in some ways too. Ziva might be able to easily trick her.  
(Gibbs) "Know what you mean Tony. Maybe Fornell would loan us Sacks he owes me biggie after tryin' to frame you that time"  
(Tony) "well, that could work...but hey boss, now that I think of it, I have an old school friend, Julia who also joined the FBI years back, maybe she can help by pretending to be Ziva's friend and try and find more out about Ziva's plans. Julia is not the kind of girl that you wanna mess with!"  
_(Ziva thinking) "What was I thinking Ari?? what have Mossad made me become?" _(Kate) "So miss David... (Ziva) "Yes miss Todd..oh and I am dangerous I came from Mossad I heard you talking earlier...we are trained not to fail... (Kate) "is that a threat?" (Ziva) "NO! Just giving you info..and believe me.. for me to tell you that info is big because I'm not a people's person! (Kate) "Ok ok..do you go running?? I think I've seen you before?  
For the first time since arriving, Ziva broke into a big smile and said, "Do I run? Meet me in Rock Creek Park in the morning and I will show you. Let's say 6 am?" (Kate) "Yes!, That's where I saw you! Same place?" (Ziva) "That will be fine." (Kate thinking to herself) _"At least we will know where she is and what she's doing in the morning . Could it be we are wrong about her? Time will tell."_  
(Later that day Kate talks to Gibbs) I talked to Ziva she goes running in the morning the same place I do I'm goin' with her. (Gibbs) What?! (Kate) You wanted us to keep an eye on her so I supposed I would take the first step.  
(Gibbs) "Are you sure that's wise Kate? Call Tony when you're about to go out and what time you expect to be back and get a GPS in your cell so McGee can track your route" (Kate) "OK Gibbs"  
_Several hours later..._  
(Kate) "Tony, it's me Kate I'm just leaving home and I'm meeting Ziva in the park" (Tony) "OK, Kate, leave your cell on and I'll get McGee to start tracking you know. Have you got your knife or gun on you? Kate? Kate? KATE?! (speed-dials Gibbs) "Boss, lost contact with Kate while talking get McGee tracking now" (Gibbs) "Copy that. Check Kate's house. Call me when you get there." (Tony) "On it boss!"  
(phone rings) (Kate) "sorry guys bad signal at mine I'm leaving now!" (Tony) "God Kate you gave us a scare!" "Sorry gotta go...(When she's meeting Ziva) "Hi Ziva sorry I'm late Gibbs and the others are really scared about me meeting you! sorry I wasn't s'pose to say that...(Ziva) 'What just because I am mossad means I'm a big scary, evil, muderous killer!!' (Kate) 'Well sorta.. anyway lets get going' _(Ziva thinking) The sooner I can just get into a normal life at NCIS the better..ari ..tali I don't want to end up like you!.._.  
(Kate) "So how many times round the park do you usually run?" (Ziva) "Well, it depends, usually 3, is that OK for you?" (Kate) "Yeah sure" (Ziva) "Kate, why are you wearing your gun?" (Kate thinking - _damn she would_ _notice that_) (Kate) "Well, an NCIS agent has to be prepared at all times" (Ziva) "Makes 

sense"  
At the end of the run, Kate is slightly winded and says, "I thought I was a pretty fast runner. You left me in the dust back there". (Ziva) "I am sorry, I did not know the trail was dusty. Are you okay? (Kate) "No, I'm fine. It's a figure of speech. It means you can really run girl!" (Ziva) "Some day it might mean living or dying. Work with me. You are in good shape, but I I will help you increase your stamina. If you are interested, there are many things I can teach you, and I am sure you can teach me as well." The pair shake hands. (Kate) "I would like that."  
(Ziva) "Gibbs and the rest must really care about you?...I mean I'm amazed they let you come with me! (Kate) "Well compared to some people you are very sane and rational! But don't worry you'll fit right in!  
(Ziva.. thinking to herself) "Do they really care, or do they think they can get more info out of me, than I can get from them. I'll play their games for as long as they want me around. But they will find out nothing. I am here to help them out of situations, situations where I'm the only one who can help them. What I know about both sides may enable me to help... me!!  
(Kate - thinking to herself) "She fell for that hook, line and sinker. Who'd have thought she'd be that easy. But maybe I shouldn't count victory yet, she's probably wilier than she makes out. Hmmm, I wonder..."  
(Kate to herself) _"No, I'm just being cynical. We have to let her prove whether she is one of us or not. I am_--" Just as she was passing a large tree, a man grabbed her and pulled her into the underbrush. Just as suddenly, the man groaned and released her. He fell to the ground and Kate could see the shaft of a knife protruding from his back. She saw Ziva standing over him saying something in Hebrew, and it did not sound like a prayer. Then she heard her say, "Kate, are you injured?" Kate replied, "No, I'm okay, just startled." Kate then called Tony and told him what had happened. She turned to Ziva and said, "The metro police are on the way. So is DiNozzo."  
(Kate thinking to herself) "Coincidences don't exist, so how come that person was there. Something hinky here" (Ziva) "Kate you OK?" (Kate) "Yeah, I just spaced, it happens when my blood sugar drops" (Kate to herself) "That was narrow escape Katie girl, she almost caught you out there" (Tony) "Kate you OK?" (Kate) "I'm fine Tony, honest"  
The man though gravely injured was not dead. He was transported to the hospital with Tony following in his car. Special Agent Leroy Gibbs ducked under the yellow tape fluttering in the breeze and went over to Kate who was sitting on a small stone bench. (Gibbs to Kate and Ziva) "You two all right?" Both women indicated they were fine. "DiNozzo is on his way to the hospital to see if we can get an ID on this bozo. The officer in charge said he thinks this may be a guy who has been molesting women here in the park for the last couple of days. If he lives, they will try to get a couple of the women who were attacked to identify him and now, he has Federal charges pending against him for attacking you." He looked over to Ziva who was giving her statement to a police officer. He turned to Kate, and said, "Not that you couldn't handle yourself, but I think you owe that young lady a nice dinner or at least a bottle of whatever she drinks if she does." With that he got up and went over to where Ziva was finishing with the police.  
(Gibbs) "Good work Ziva" (Ziva) "Thanks Gibbs" Back in the squadroom, they found Fornell sitting in Gibbs' chair and Sacks in Tony's  
(Gibbs Ziva and Kate walk in kate says) Oooooohhhhh I can't wait till DiNozzo gets back this is gona be FUN! (Ziva) Why?  
(Kate) "Watch and see!" (Tony) "Hey! get your filthy ass out of my chair!" (Sacks) "What's up Tony, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" (Tony) "It's Special Agent DiNozzo to you!" (Fornell) "You know Jethro you really ought to teach your boy better manners" (Gibbs) "Watch your step Tobias! My boy has every right to ream yours out, Sack's get outta DiNozzo's place!" (Fornell) "Do as he says" (Sacks) "Ow!" (Gibbs headslaps him hard).(Gibbs) "Tobias, conference room! And the rest of you behave!"  


(Ziva) Oh I see. (Tobias and Gibbs are in the elevator Gibbs hits the emergency stop switch) What the hell are you doin' here Tobias?  
(Tobias) "Gum Jethro?" (hands Gibbs the pack) "Do you know who you have in there?" (Gibbs) "You mean Ziva? I know she's Mossad if that's what you mean." (Tobias) "Did you know her daddy is Director of the Mossad? I'll bet Jenny didn't tell you that. And that piece of scum who tried to kill Kate was her brother." (Gibbs) "I knew Ari was her brother, but Director you say?" (Tobias) "Yep, she's daddy's girl. One hell on wheels lady that one. I wouldn't go out of my way to make her mad if you know what I mean. (Gibbs) " So, I guess I shouldn't head slap this one too often then?" (Tobias) "I wouldn't" (Gibbs) "Thanks for the information Tobias. Now, how about you and your flunky just moving on down the street so we can get some work done around here."  
"But hang on a minute Fornell I like her has that ever occurred to you? She knows how to fight.. we need someone new on the team. things just aren't getting done properly. (Fornell) "Ok Gibbs just warning you" (Gibbs) "About WHAT FORNELL? I can take care of myself now OK WITH YOU?" (Back in the squad room) (Sacks) "so..Ziva your from Mossad" (Tony) "Leave her alone Sacks" (Sacks) "What Tony you like this one too? (Tony)"Sacks...you " (Ziva) " Agent Sacks your boss is probably correct in telling you to stay away from me look how dangerous I am!! BOO! (Sacks) AHH! (Tony, Ziva and Kate laughing).  
(Gibbs) "The Bobsey Twins from the FBI dropped in to warn me about you officer David. Any reason I should be concerned? (Ziva) None, Agent Gibbs. I am just here to do a job." Then she looked puzzled and said, "They cannot be twins, one of them looks older than you!" Gibbs grinned at her and said, "I think we are going to get along just fine. Now if break time is over, let's get back to work! I will be in the Director's office if you need me."  
(Ziva's phone rings-she speaks in hebrew) Ziva...yes father? You do remember your mission...yes but I don't want to do it. WHAT? These people are nice people father! Look Ziva you complete your mission or or or...what you'll send an assasin to kill me? YES! Fine you do that father but your are a traitor to our family..OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! Goodbye Ziva I will never have to put up with you again. to be honest I am glad! GOODBYE I hate you..oh save it Ziva!(Ziva cuts the connection) (Tony) "Ziva are you alright? You look really pale and shaky.. (Kate) "Ziva is something wrong!" (Ziva) "Get Gibbs... my father is sending an assassin to kill me!"  
(Gibbs) "Jen when were you going to tell me Ziva's father is the head of Mossad?" (Jen) "That's need to know Jethro" (Gibbs) "Well Fornell doesn't seem to think so." (Cynthia) "Special Agent Gibbs you're wanted in the squadroom Special Agent DiNozzo says there's an emergency" (Gibbs) "This conversation isn't finished Jen"  
(Gibbs) "What's the problem? Cynthia said there is an emergency." (Kate) "Ziva is on the Mossad hit list." (Gibbs) "What do you mean, who?" (Ziva) "Agent Gibbs, It's my father. I have failed him and now he wants me dead. We need to go see Director Shephard. I have very important information. Only you and she must hear this. It is a matter of life and death. And not just mine.  
(Gibbs) "Calm down Ziva and first tell me why you're on your father's hit list?" (Ziva) "I told him I wasn't going to carry out the mission he gave me here, because I like being with the people here" (Gibbs) "OK, now who else is on this hitlist of your father's. It's OK to tell it in front of the team" (Ziva) "Well ...  
...Everyone here could be in danger he would kill anyone to get to me and...  
(Gibbs) "Relax Ziva, we look after our own" (Kate+Tony) "That's right Ziva, you'll be OK with us"  
(Ziva): Okay okay I'm calm now. (turning to Gibbs) Can we go see the Director now? (Gibbs): Uhh.. yeah sure...  
(Jen) "What's up Ziva?" (Ziva) "It's my father, we're all on the Mossad hitlist not just you and Gibbs" (Jen) "I don't understand, why..." (Gibbs) "Apparently, Dir. David planted Ziva here with your help to get revenge for his son's death. That is, Ziva was to kill you, me, and DiNozzo. But when Ziva told him she wanted out, he added her and the rest of my team on the hitlist" (Jen) "You little bitch Ziva, how dare 

you!" (Gibbs) "Whoa! Take it easy Jen, she's going to help us against her father, because she's realised he's one of the bad guys like Ari." (Jen) "But...  
... What if she's lying? Lying is an easy thing to do Jethro! (Ziva) I am not lying Director, I do not lie and I like the people here it is much different from Mossad you can actually become friends!  
(Gibbs) "Well I believe her Jen and so does the team" (Jen) "It's on your head not mine. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." (Giblets) "What did Shepard say Gibbs?" (Gibbs) "Says Ziva is lying" (Tony) "What?"  
(Kate) What made her think you were lying, Ziva? (Ziva) Probably the fact that I was brought here to assassinate your team and I'm a well trained assassin, but I know that my father trained Ari to become a killer, I don't want to become something like him. I want to be on your team Gibbs.  
(Gibbs) "Ok team Mossad is dangerous we all need to watch our backs ! (Tony)"So Jen really had a go at you?? (Ziva) "Yes she did..she's lucky Gibbs was there! Otherwise.. (Tony) "OK Zeevah we get it!  
(Gibbs) Nobody leaves this building till the matter is settled, got it?! (Everyone looks as if they are about to protest but instead agrees what could be worse than being killed by Mossad) (Everyone) Yeah Gibbs. (McGee) What about Abby... and Ducky?  
(Gibbs phone rings) (Abby) GIBBS HELP ME !! (Gibbs) ABBY ...beep beep beep the line went dead!  
(Gibbs) "Tony you're with me" (Tony) "On it boss" (Gibbs) "McGee, Ziva down to autopsy, check Ducky and Palmer are OK and bring them up here. And you Kate hold the fort and see if you can get Fornell back here" (Giblets) "On it boss" (Tony) "Abs'll be OK won't she boss?" (Gibbs) "She'd better be or Dir. David is gonna find out the hard way, the second "B" is for bastard"  
When Gibbs and DiNozzo reached the lab expecting the worst, they got a shock. A medium sized man was writhing on the floor with his hands over his eyes. Abby stood nearby with a Louisville slugger baseball bat raised over her head. Abby cried, "Gibbs, Tony, thank God you're here. I was afraid he was going to try get me again" Gibbs took the bat, and Abbby sat down on a stool trembling. Gibbs said,"What happened, who is this guy?" (Abby) "I was preparing slide solution and heard a noise. When I glanced up this, (points at the man) was standing there with a knife. I was holding a bottle of formaline which is mostly formaldehyde, so I threw it in his face then I called you. He started to grab for me and I dropped the phone." By this time DiNozzo had the intruder cuffed and was holding his sidearm at the man's temple daring him to move a muscle. He looked up at Gibbs and Abby and said, "Round one NCIS one-Mossad Zero."  
(Gibbs) "Brave girl Abby" (kisses her on the cheek) (Tony) "You OK Abs? 'Coz if he hurt just one hair on your head I'll pull the trigger" (Abs) "I'm fine Tony honest, love you too big bro" (Gibbs) "Right everyone up to the squadroom that includes you and Palmer, Ducky" (Ducky) "But Jethro I'm in the middle of an autopsy" (Gibbs) "Duck, the guy's dead, I doubt he's in a hurry to go anywhere" (Palmer giggles nervously)  
(Gibbs and Ducky stare at him) (Jimmy) Right...errrm shutting up. (He then walks into the squad room followed by Abby then Ducky and Gibbs then by Tony who is escorting the man. When Ziva sees him she stands up and glares at him before...  
(continuing from Ziva.and.Abby.Rock)saying,"I think my father may have underestimated the NCIS. If your lab technician can subdue an assassin like Nouri Nadin, what could a trained agent do?" Then she added, "And he made the mistake of training me well. He will find out his little girl can be quite lethal, especially when she is protecting friends."  
(Abby) "He was interfering with my babies and nobody does that not even Gibbs!" (Tony whispers to Ziva) "She's talking about her computers" (Ziva whispers back) "Why does she call them babies?" (Tony whispers back) "Because my little sis is like that" (Ziva) "OK" (Gibbs) "DiNozzo escort this gentleman to interrogation room 1"  
(Tony): On it Boss! (Gibbs): Kate, with me. (Gibbs walking towards the elevator) (Kate): Wha... Ahh, I understand...  


(Gibbs) "Now then Kate I want you to watch Ziva" (Kate) "But Gibbs you just said" (Gibbs) "I know what I said. But one thing is saying and another dealing with the situation when she sees me interview this guy. Profile her." (Kate) "If you say so Gibbs. Ow!!" (rubs her head) I'm not Tony" (Gibbs) "Well don't behave like him then!"  
(Kate saluting) Yes sir. (Gibbs) Don't salute. (They exit the elevator and walk back to the squad room) (Gibbs) I'm goin' to interrogate this guy who wants to watch? (Everyone looks at each other then raises their hand) (Gibbs) Good.  
(Gibbs whispering to Kate): You, do what I told you! (Kate whispering back): You know me, I always do as you say...  
(Gibbs, looking at her weirdly) Uh hu you always do. (They all head down to the interrogation room. Ziva, Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer all stood in the observation room while Tony and Gibbs took the interrogation room. Kate stood next to Ziva ready to observe her. The interrogation started)  
(Gibbs) "Now than Mr. Nouri Nadin do you speak English?" (Nadin) "Yes. Now let me go or you'll be having trouble with the Israeli Embassy" (Tony) "That sounded like a threat to me Boss" (Gibbs) "Me too DiNozzo. Did you bring what I told you?" (Tony holds up a cage filled with white mice) (Tony) "Can I play with them now Dad?" (Nadin looks worriedly at the mice) "He called you d-d-d-dad?" (Gibbs) "Well, yeah, children generally do call their fathers dad, that right son?" (Tony) "Yeah Dad. Hey look at this little one. I do believe he wants to come out and play" (Nadin turns very pale) "But you don't have a son" (Tony) "You tellin' me I don't know my dad?" (Gibbs) "It's OK son, you just go ahead and play with the mice. Now Mr. Nadin who says I don't have a son, you? Mossad? Who?" (Behind the glass Ziva's getting nervous) (Kate) "What's wrong Ziva?" (Ziva) "Tony isn't Gibbs' son this a joke, yes?" (McGee) "No, it's not a joke Ziva" (Ziva) "B-b-but" (Ducky) "Tony uses his mother's maiden name, to avoid confusion. It's quite common practice in the US." (Kate) "Absolutely Ducky, and of course Abby really is Tony's sister too". (Ducky) "Mrs. Gibbs Nº2 was a Sciuto before she got married. A bit like you and Ari, actually" (Ziva is trembling now - and so is Nadin but for two different reasons)  
(Kate) "Ziva what's wrong?...What's wrong? (Ziva) "my father was married to a Scuito don't know her name can't keep track of them!..." (Kate) OH my god!...(Back in interrogation) (Tony) "Oh look Joey the mouse likes you Nouri!"...  
(Ducky) "My, that is fascinating. Theoretically then, you, Tony, and Abigail could be related albeit loosely. That reminds me of a chap I met in Glasgow. It seems he and I were third cousins on my mother's side, of course neither of us knew that and,"--Kate stopped his reverie with a finger to her lips followed by, "Quiet Ducky, Listen to what Gibbs is saying." (Ducky) "Oh, dreadfully sorry Caitlin--of course."  
(Gibbs) "That's unusual Joey normally hates people outside the family" (Tony) "Hey dad mind if I bring the others out to play seeing as how this guy isn't talking" (Nadin) "Noooooooooooooooooooo!! I talk, I talk, please I talk  
(Gibbs) Good, why are you here? (Nadin) I was on a mission to assassinate Ziva David. (Tony) Who sent you? (Nadin) The Director of Mossad. Director David. (Ziva looks hurt but still trembles she tries to hide it but Kate looks at her and knows it)  
Suddenly, Ziva's whole demeanor changed. She became steely eyed and Kate knew that the glimpse of fear she had seen was gone, and that she may never witness it again. The woman she was seeing right now was frightening. Kate thought, "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger."  
(Ziva) "Kate may I go in there and KILL HIM?" (Kate) "no Ziva stay calm" (Ducky) "Try counting to ten in your head one..two (Ziva) "Doctor Mallard I appreciate your comcern but I am a Mossad agent and have had training to deal with my anger!" (Ducky) "Oh of course sorry my dear but you know this reminds of a case...  
(Kate) Not know Ducky! (Ducky) Oh... errrm sorry. (Ziva) May I go back to Israel? (Kate) No you're on our team now and why? (Ziva) So I can kill my father! (Kate takes a few steps back at this point then 

continues...)  
(Ducky) "Ziva killing anyone you hate won't work my dear! there will be repercussions you won't like and end up with fewer friends and more enemies!" (Ziva) "Doctor Mallard maybe you are right. But I don't really have a lot of what you call friends!" (Ducky) "Don't worry Ziva we are your friends now!" (In interrogation) (Tony) "Now you will stay here until we need you! Or I will send in the mice!"  
(Nadin) Nnnooooo not the mice!! (Gibbs and Tony walk out and are met by the rest of the team who exit the observation room)  
(Ducky) "So what's the verdict?" (Gibbs) "we now have the evidence..we can hand it over to Fornell and the FBI. We don't want to do this ourselves! (Kate) "So we hand the Mossad meddling to the FBI... sounds good!  
Gibbs looked over at Ziva and said, "I'd like to let her have him, but I've been thinking. Instead of the FBI, I think we'll turn him over to Homeland Security. We're gonna need some cooperation from them, so let's throw 'em a bone. They can give him to Fornell if they want to, but I expect his next stop will be_ "Gitmo". _In the meantime, security has been stepped up and everyone will go out in pairs or groups, no exceptions. Keep your senses sharp and I hate to use a cliche, but expect the unexpected." Turning to Tony--"Right now, you and I are going to get with Jenny and come up with a battle plan."  
(Kate) Me and Ziva will go down to Abby's lab for a while, keep her company...and safe. (Gibbs) Ok. Ducky, Palmer I'm sure you two are alright and if you are under risk I'm sure Jimmy'll save the day! (Jimmy looks at Gibbs confused) Eeerrm yes... yes I will. (Gibbs) Good everyone's set let's go! (Everyone goes off in opposite directions)  
(Fornell steps out of the elevator) "Well Jethro, what's the verdict?" (Gibbs) "Sorry Tobias that's need to know" (Fornell) "Cut the crap Jethro!" (Gibbs) "Sorry, no can do"  
After the prisoner had been handed over to Homeland Security, and the fireworks between Fornell, Gibbs, and Jenny, had died down, Kate found Ziva standing alone looking out the window. She was fingering the Star Of David that hung about her neck. Upon hearing Kate's approach, Ziva turned to face her. (Kate) "Tough day huh?" (Ziva) "I have had better ones." (Kate) "I must admit I had my suspicions about your reason for being here, and I was right to a degree. But I think basically, you are a good person, and will be an asset to our team." She held out her hand which the petite Mossad agent took. (Ziva) "Thank you. If I had not been sent on this mission, I would not have learned how ruthless my father really is. Now, I know I cannot go back to Israel. At least not now. You and the rest have been very kind to me. This is something I will never forget."**  
**(Kate) "Wanna join me and Abby for Chinese takeout tonight, it's our girls' evening?" (Ziva) "Thanks that would be nice" (Tony) "What are you two up to?" (Kate) "None of your business Tony! But just so you don't feel left out of the loop, I was inviting Ziva to join me and Abby for our girls' night" (Tony groans) "Don't go Zee-Vah they will tell you lies about me and Probie, particularly Katie" (Ziva) "Really?! Then, yes, I definitely want to be in the hoop" (Kate +Tony) "It's in the loop Ziva!" (Ziva) "Whatever, I think I will have a nice time with Kate and Abby, yes?!"  
(Tony) Uh hu! (Later that night Abby, Kate and Ziva all sat in a circle were talking about the men and Director of NCIS) (Abby) Yeah I agree Kate Tony can be evil but he is so... well you know. (Ziva) No, I do not know, what do you mean?  
(Abby) "Tony's like a big child, I mean Gibbs is the nearest thing to a father he's ever had" (Ziva) "He's an orphan?" (Kate) "No. His parents disinherited him, and before that they never took much notice, once they even left him behind a hotel, because they'd forgotten about him" (Abby) "Yeah! His father used to beat him for any excuse" (Ziva) "So why doesn't Tony kill his parents?" (Abby) "'Coz Tony doesn't want to admit his parents are bad, even though goes pale when his father calls to mock him and tell him he's worthless." (Kate) "Abby and Gibbs are the only ones who officially know this, but you know like I said we're all like one big family" (Ziva) "OK. I'll ask Tony about this.." (Abby+Kate) "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Please, please, please don't mention it. It's important you don't say 

anything, he's really sensitive about this. We're just telling you so you'll understand why he behaves the way he does"  
(Ziva) Oh, I see. (Kate) Good. So how are things lookin' with you and Mossad? (Abby) Yeah! I noticed you haven't been killed yet.  
(Ziva) "Anyone who tries will find that I am not so easy to kill." (Abby) That's for sure! "Did you see her target from the pistol range? She put in five rounds that you can cover with a quarter!" (Ziva) " That is not too difficult to do, but as you say, I am hearing scoottlebutt"--(Abby & Kate) "Scuttlebutt!" (Ziva) "Scuttlebutt, that my father has been replaced and in fact, has been arrested. I do not know who his replacement is yet." (Kate) "Well surely whoever it is, it should be better for you." (Ziva) "One can only hope."  
At Gibbs' basement. (Tony) "Well, Gibbs, what's going to happen now? Do we know what Shepard's up to?" (Gibbs) "Dunno DiNozzo. But my gut says Shepard's up to no good. Wouldn't trust her an inch, not after Paris" (Tony) "What happened in Paris?" (Gibbs pours Tony and himself a large bourbon before talking) "You'll need this Tony. Shepard and I had an affair while undercover in Paris, but then she double-crossed me and Ducky" (Tony) "What?! How could anyone do that to Ducky?" (Gibbs) "Another Tony?" (Tony hands out his mug) (Gibbs) "Now when we were in Paris...  
Over the course of the next hour, Gibbs told DiNozzo all about what happened in Paris, leaving out only a few very personal details then he was quiet. After a few uncomfortable moments Tony broke the silence by saying, "Wow Boss, that sucks!" Gibbs grunted and said, "Ya think?" Tony started to pour himself another drink but discovered that the bottle was empty. His speech was a little slurred and waving the bottle in the air he said a little loudly, "Well one thing is for sure. Like it or not, she is the Director, and there is nothing we can do about that so I suggest we just--is it getting hot in here?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and said, "Let me get you upstairs. You need to lie down before you fall down" With a little effort, the pair made it up the stairs, and Tony plopped down on the sofa.  
staring morosely at the wall. Gibbs looked the target of most of his head slaps and said, "Let me see your keys a minute." Tony dug them out and handed them over. Gibbs put them in his pocket and said, "Why don't you turn on the TV and stay awhile. As he suspected, in short order, DiNozzo was asleep. Gibbs gently pushed him over into a prone position and said quietly, "Yeah, that sucked. See ya in the morning son."  
"Goodnight dad..." Tony muttered in his sleep.

**A/N: So what'd you think ? Please leave a review. Review means a lot of smiles :D**


End file.
